


Alpha Centauri

by NightSkyWriter



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alpha Centauri (Good Omens), Crossover, Crowley meets The Doctor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), My First Work in This Fandom, The Doctor meets Crowley (good omens), my first good omens fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyWriter/pseuds/NightSkyWriter
Summary: After the apocanope, Crowley finally convinces Aziraphale to come with him to Alpha Centauri. Not as an escape, but as a vacation. While there, they meet a woman named Donna and her friend, the Doctor, who happens to look a lot like Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale (Good Omens) & Donna Noble, Aziraphale (Good Omens) & The Doctor (Doctor Who), Aziraphale (good omens) and Donna Noble, Crowley (Good Omens) & Donna Noble
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Alpha Centauri

“Introducing,” Crowley spun so he was walking backwards, his arms thrown out to the sides, “the most inhabitable planet in Alpha Centauri!”  
  
Aziraphale’s eyes widened and Crowley watched as he surveyed the planet. He looked ridiculously out of place in his pale suit and bow tie but he nor Crowley cared.  
  
Crowley hadn’t actually set foot on this planet before, but he’d been there when it was created. He’d always wanted to visit, but looking at Aziraphale’s reaction, he was glad he waited.  
  
The grass-like turf was a violent shade of purple and two suns lit up the orange sky. Crowley was pretty sure the inhabitants were humanoid and, if his memory served correct, they were greenish. But that didn’t mean they were the same as when the planet was created. Evolution and all that.  
  
“Crowley, it’s magnificent,” Aziraphale said.  
  
“I thought you’d like it. Tempt you to explore the city?” Crowley asked, gesturing over his shoulder. Aziraphale smiled and agreed. He probably wanted to see the bookshops and Crowley didn’t bother telling him he wouldn’t be able to read any of it. The angel couldn’t speak French; he wasn’t going to instantly pick up an alien language.  
  
As they walked closer to the city, Crowley had a better look at the structure. The buildings were roundish. They seemed to swirl up to the sky like smoke rather than stab at it like the Earthly skyscrapers. It was different. A bit alien.  
  
Crowley frowned.  
  
Actually, since he and Aziraphale were tourists from another planet, _they _were the aliens. He made a mental note to tell the first person he saw to “Take me to your leader.” They wouldn’t understand him, but confusing people was annoying, right? Mildly inconveniencing at the least.__

  
  
  
  
__Crowley didn’t go into the book shop. He’d been leaning against one of the buildings across the street waiting more than a quarter of an hour, during which time he’d acquired something that resembled ice cream in appearance only. It tasted more like chicken. It was a bit disturbing.  
  
And the inhabitants of the planet were still green. More green then he remembered them being in the beginning actually. Still humanoid and green. He’d say green aliens was a cliché, but again they technically weren’t aliens.  
  
The only person he’d seen so far that wasn’t green was the Earthish woman that’d been staring at him for the past five minutes. She’d try to hide it but was failing miserably. It was kind of amusing to watch actually.  
  
Crowley tried his chicken ice cream again and wrinkled his nose. Nope. Still weird.  
  
He’d focused on his ice cream to long and when he looked up, the woman was standing in front of him. He tried to hid his surprise, but this time it was his turn to fail miserably.  
  
“Since when do you go and dye your hair when we get on a new planet? I only stepped inside the shop for a minute, and you’ve already gone and got your hair done. You know dying your hair red is cheating, right? And what’s with the dumb sunglasses, Doctor?”  
  
“I-I’m not a doc— Hey, what’s wrong with my sunglasses? They’re stylish! And who are you?”  
  
“Haha, real funny spaceman.” The woman rolled her eyes and leaned against the building too.  
  
Crowley continued to stare at her. “Why are you even speaking English?”  
  
The woman shot him a look. “Because I’m—What do you mean, why am I speaking English? What do you want me to speak? Judoon?”  
  
“Donna?”  
  
The woman looked up at the newest person to the conversation and Crowley did a double take.  
  
The man walking up was wearing Crowley’s face. He looked a bit younger and his hair was black instead of red, but it was unmistakably _Crowley’s face. _Crowley looked the man up and down. He had two hearts. None of the other planet inhabitants had two hearts. Maybe he was an alien to the planet too.  
  
“Wait, I know you,” Crowley said, not looking away from the fellow alien. He looked completely different than he had the last time Crowley saw him, but the man was odd enough that his appearance didn’t really matter. The man had two hearts; he was memorable. “But that was the sixteenth century. How’re you still alive?”  
  
The man looked just as confused as Crowley felt. “I’m a Timelord. And you? How’re you still alive?”  
  
“I’m a Demon. And you stole my face.”  
  
Donna was frowning at them both, but had moved away from Crowley.  
  
The man shrugged. “It’s a nice face.”  
  
Crowley couldn’t disagree with that. The man didn’t seem surprised by Crowley’s species, but Donna did.  
  
“You still going by that name? Doctor?”  
  
“Yep, it’s a good name. Why would I change it?”  
  
“Been a long time. People change.”  
  
“Not a long time for everyone. Sixteenth century. Only a few years for me.”  
  
Crowley had no idea what that was supposed to mean.  
  
“Are either one of you going to explain what’s going on?” Donna asked, impatient. It’d only been a moment, how was she already impatient?  
  
“Yes, that would be very helpful,” Aziraphale said.  
  
Crowley barely stopped from jumping at Aziraphale sudden appearance. He looked back and forth between Crowley and the Doctor as if trying to spot the differences.  
  
Crowley looked over to Donna. She seemed human enough. Only had one heart as far as Crowley could tell.  
  
This was only supposed to be a vacation and now he trying to figure out if people were human or not. Just his luck.  
  
The Doctor looked to Donna as well and decided it was his job to explain. “Oh, this is Crowley—”  
  
“I got that part.”  
  
“—he’s a demon—”  
  
“Heard that too.”  
  
“We met in 1610 at the Globe theatre during one of Shakespeare’s—”  
  
“You met Shakespeare?”  
  
“Yep!” The Doctor said, with a grin.  
  
“So did I,” Crowley said, with a two-fingered wave.  
  
“Very driven man, that Shakespeare. Great talent,” Aziraphale added. Crowley wasn’t sure if he agreed with the last part.  
  
“You mean to tell me I am the only person here that hasn’t met Shakespeare?”  
  
“It’d seem so,” the Doctor said.  
  
“Just my luck.”  
  
Crowley shrugged. “I actually always called him Bill.” It was a blatant lie, but Donna didn’t know that. Aziraphale shot him a look but didn’t say anything. Crowley decided to change the subject. “Weren’t you with a woman named Martha? Where’s she?”  
  
The Doctor grinned again. “Martha is back on Earth! From what I hear she’s doing splendid. She went back home to her family.”  
  
“Ah, good for her,” Aziraphale said, even though he’d never met her. That Crowley knew of at least.  
  
The Doctor nodded. “I didn’t catch your name…”  
  
“Aziraphale,” he said, shaking hands.  
  
Once the two stopped shaking hands the Doctor reached in his coat pocket and took out a stick-like thing with a glowing end. It made a buzz-like noise as the Doctor scanned Aziraphale with it.  
  
Aziraphale batted it away. _”What _are you doing?”  
  
“He’s trying to figure out your species,” Donna said before the Doctor could answer. She elbowed the Doctor. “You could just ask, you know.”  
  
Aziraphale loosened up again. “Oh. I am an Angel.”  
  
“Didn’t your mother teach you not to go poking strangers with sticks?” Crowley asked.  
  
The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. “I come from a different culture.”  
  
“Oh, don’t get him started on cultures. I made that mistake once. He was talking non-stop for four hours! I’d never heard of half the planets. Besides,” she said, glancing to the Doctor, “ we should probably get going. We still need to get Wilf something before the shops close.”  
  
The Doctor nodded. “Right.”  
  
“His birthday, Doctor. We were going to see him for his—”  
  
“Oh! Oh, that thingy. Right!” He looked up to the sky.  
  
It was getting dark, both suns setting. Some of the shops had already closed.  
  
Without much to-do the Doctor and Donna quickly shook both Crowley and Aziraphale’s hands before hurrying off.  
  
Crowley frowned as he watched them walk away.  
  
“Odd duo, don’t you think, Angel?”  
  
“A bit peculiar, yes.” Aziraphale looked over his shoulder and frowned.  
  
“What is it?” Crowley asked.  
  
“The bookshop closed.”  
  
“Well, yes they do that. You of all people should know that. Your bookshop is closed more than it’s open!”  
  
“Yes, but I wanted to look around a bit more. I only got five books.”  
  
“You only—Five? You can’t even read them!”  
  
“Obviously, but they’re neat!” Aziraphale reached into the bag Crowley hadn’t noticed and brought out a bright red book. “This one is especially fascinating!”  
  
Crowley smiled to himself as Aziraphale told him about the book. Yeah. He was definitely happy he waited to come. Aziraphale made it _so _much better._______ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the Good Omens fandom and I'm super excited about it! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! If so please leave a kudo! And comments always make my day, so don't be shy! <3  
> And it's super late when I'm posting this, so don't hesitate to let me know if you see any mistakes. And it was super difficult keeping everyone in character with the crossover, so if you see any ooc don’t hesitate to let me know! Pointing out mistakes makes this and future fics better for my readers and helps my writing growth! Win win ☺️☺️   
> Thank you so much for reading!!!  
> -Night


End file.
